Atrapados en el ascensor
by Nimueiswriting
Summary: Lisbon y Jane cogen el ascensor para coger el coche cuando se va la luz. Y ellos se quedan dentro, sin poder salir. Y digamos que Jane no está demasiado contento estando encerrado en un espacio demasiado pequeño.


Bueno, este es el primer fanfic que subo a y... allá voy. Debéis saber que soy team Jisbon y que éste es un oneshot simple, sin más pretensiones que pasar un buen rato.

****Disclaimer: Lo de siempre: I dont own The Mentalist characters. I wish i own Jane though ^_^

**Atrapados en el ascensor**

Al principio, ni se dieron cuenta de que se había parado el ascensor. Estaban tan centrados en cómo enfocar el caso, algo complicado, que tenían entre manos, que no fue hasta varios minutos después cuando se dieron cuenta de que el ascensor no se movía.

- Jane, ¿le has dado al botón para bajar a la planta baja? –preguntó Lisbon, mientras ella misma volvía a pretar el botón-

- Sí, lo he pulsado, al entrar en el ascensor, Lisbon –contestó él, mientras observaba cómo su jefa pulsaba varias veces seguidas el botón-

- No nos movemos, Jane. ¿Se habrá parado el ascensor? –preguntó ella en voz alta, mientras acercaba su oreja a la puerta, intentando escuchar el ruido del motor.

- No se escucha nada. No se abre la puerta. Estamos parados –concluyó Jane, mientras volvía a pretar con más fuerza el botón-

- No porque pretes con más fuerza va a funcionar –le advirtió Lisbon, que dejó su bolso en el suelo y aprovechó para quitarse el abrigo, dejándolo sobre éste-

- Pero no podemos estar parados, eso significa que estamos encerrados aquí! –exclamó Jane, mirando atentamente el panel de control y los botones-

- Eso parece –se resignó Lisbon-

Lisbon se apoyó contra la pared, sacó su móvil del bolso y se dispuso a mandar unos cuantos mensajes: a su equipo, para que supieran que llegaban tarde, a Hightower, para que avisara a los de mantenimiento y aprovechó para leer algunos emails en el móvil. Mientras tanto Jane no paraba: pulsaba todos los botones a la vez, intentaba abrir la puerta, se miraba en el espejo mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo y no paraba quieto ni un solo segundo.

-Jane, ¿quieres estarte quieto, por favor? Ya he avisado a la jefa, ella me ha contestado que los de mantenimiento están en camino. No tardarán más de una hora en sacarnos de aquí. Mientras tanto, por favor, siéntate o quédate de pie, ¡pero estate quieto!

- ¿Una hora, Lisbon? –repitió gritando el hombre- No, no, no, eso es mucho, estoy seguro de que puedo abrir la puerta, seguro, mira, si meto aquí algo para hacer palanca.

Jane estaba manipulando la puerta del ascensor y Lisbon estaba segura de que eso no sería nada seguro. Se acercó a Jane por detrás, tocándole en el brazo, mientras le pedía que lo dejara. Éste le dio un empujón hacia atrás, muy violento e inesperado, con fuerza, y Lisbon acabó chocando con la pared del ascensor, con un golpe demasiado fuerte, su cabeza contra la pared, y dejándose caer al suelo, sin saber muy bien qué había pasado.

- ¡Lisbon! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! –Jane dejó la puerta y se arrodilló a su lado- ¿estás bien, te he hecho daño? ¡Lo siento!, yo no quería, yo…

Jane fue a tocar el hombro de la mujer, pero ella, con un movimiento rápido, lo evitó. La mirada que le dirigió entonces, mezcla de dolor, confusión, miedo e ira, dejó temblando al mentalista. Estaba seguro de que ese era uno de los mayores errores que podía haber cometido con ella. Por un momento, se olvidó de que estaba encerrado en el ascensor sin poder salir, y sólo se fijó en Lisbon, delante de él, sin dejar de intentar tocarla para comprobar si estaba bien. Ella se llevó lentamente la mano a la cabeza, acariciando la zona que había tocado contra la pared. Le dolía, pero no notaba nada preocupante, aunque no conseguía enfocar bien la vista. Jane intentó de nuevo acercarse, ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella se retiró de nuevo de su mano y le gritó.

- ¡No me toques, ni te acerques!

Lisbon se quedó sorprendida. No había pretendido gritarle, ni ser tan dura con él, porque sabía que Jane nunca le haría daño. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, con un dolor de cabeza tremendo, mareo intenso, sin poder enfocar del todo la vista y en el suelo, sin estar segura de poder levantarse.

- Lisbon, Teresa, por favor, dime que estás bien –suplicaba Jane, hablando demasiado rápido incluso para él, respirando con fuerza-, no era mi intención, lo siento, lo siento, déjame ayudarte a levantarte, bueno, no, espera, no, mejor, quédate sentada, estarás más a gusto. Yo, lo siento, no quería, no sabía…

- Jane –le interrumpió Lisbon, cortante y enfadada- Cállate. No quiero oír una sola palabra. Cállate, no me hables, no te muevas. Tengo un dolor de cabeza tremendo. No quiero ni un solo ruido ni un movimiento a mi alrededor.

Durante unos minutos, Jane se mantuvo de rodillas en el suelo, intentando mantenerse a distancia de su jefa, pero mirándola con ojos preocupados, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable. Pero pronto volvió a sentirse inquieto, encerrado, sin libertad, sin saber cuándo podría salir de allí. Su respiración se volvió rápida, el ritmo cardiaco aumentó. Le levantó del suelo y empezó a tocar todos los botones, a intentar abrir la puerta.

Lisbon, en el suelo, ya dejaba de ver doble, de escuchar todo como si viniera de lejos. Todavía se preguntaba cómo Jane podía haberla empujado con tanta fuerza en un espacio tan pequeño. Le dolía la cabeza y un hombro y el ascensor se movía ligeramente debido a Jane, que no paraba de andar de un lado a otro del ascensor. ¿Es que no se iba a parar nunca, ni aunque ella se lo pidiera? Se levantó enfadada, gritándole a Jane, y se mareó con el esfuerzo:

- Jane, estate quieto, vendrán a buscarnos enseguida.

- ¡Es que no puedo estarme quieto, Lisbon! –le gritó éste, mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarla- ¡tengo claustrofobia, miedo a estar encerrado!- le explicó gritando, mientras veía cómo Lisbon se llevaba la mano a la cabeza, mareada, se ponía pálida y volvía a caerse al suelo.

Rápidamente, Jane la cogió entre sus brazos, dejándose caer juntos al suelo. La sentó a su lado, dejando la cabeza de la mujer apoyada en su hombro, acariciando el pelo.

- Lo siento, Lisbon, lo siento. No sé cómo decirte que lo siento. No sé estar encerrado, hace mucho que no estaba, y pensaba que se me habría pasado, hacía tanto tiempo… Te voy a recompensar, lo siento, lo siento…

- Jane, me duele la cabeza por tu culpa. Cállate, en serio.

- Pero… es que no puedo. O me dejas hablar, o tengo que levantarme y tocar botones e intentar abrir la puerta. O voy a salir por arriba –le señaló con la mano-, mira, sí, voy a salir por arriba, y voy a buscar ayuda, porque así no estaremos encerrados y tú podrás dormir tu dolor de cabeza…

- Jane, mírame –Lisbon levantó una mano, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, todavía se sentía algo desmayada-, Jane, respira. ¡Intenta autohipnotizarte o algo, por amor de dios! No te vas a levantar de aquí, no vas a salir por esa escotilla, porque… -Lisbon se vio algo cortada al pedir lo que tenía en mente, pero sabía que sería la excusa perfecta para que él se estará quieto- porque me encuentro mal, bastante mareada y es por tu culpa, así que vas a estar a mi lado, porque no puedo levantarme sola. Me da vueltas todo, no puedo enfocar la vista, no tengo fuerzas. Menudo golpe me has dado…

- Lo siento, yo… -Jane intentó pasar su brazo por encima de Lisbon, para acercarla a sí y darle consuelo, pero en cuanto intentó el movimiento, Lisbon se puso tensa y lo evitó-

Jane, cohibido, sin saber cómo reaccionar, bajó la mano y empezó a jugar con los botones de su chaleco. Nervioso, miraba hacia todos los lados, buscaba en los bolsillos de su chaqueta algo con lo que entretenerse. Su respiración empezó a acelerarse, casi hiperventilaba, se desabrochó el chaleco y los primeros botones de su camisa.

Lisbon, que había cerrado los ojos relajándose para no verle, fue consciente de su respiración acelerada, de su inquietud y supo que tendría que calmarlo para que no le diera un ataque de ansiedad. Si Jane, solo y sano, de por sí era difícil, no se imaginaba Jane nervioso, sin poder respirar y con un ataque de ansiedad. Por eso, respirando profundamente y cogiendo fuerzas, le cogió de la mano.

- Lo siento por haberte quitado la mano –comenzó a hablar muy bajito y despacio-, la verdad es que me vendría bien algo de apoyo y estabilidad –Jane, con cuidado, captó la indirecta y pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros, dejando su mano en el otro brazo femenino- yo… no estoy acostumbrada a que nadie tenga más fuerza que yo –Lisbon se dejó caer sobre Jane, su cabeza sobre su hombro-, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me cogía desprevenida y me hacía daño –sintió cómo Jane acariciaba su pelo, dibujaba con su dedo sobre su hombro-, es decir, en el trabajo es posible, somos policías, pero no… fuera del trabajo –su voz bajó todavía más, era un susurro-, no por alguien en quien yo confío…

La voz de Lisbon, susurrando, se quebró con la última línea y entonces el mentalista lo entendió a la perfección. Dándole un ligero abrazo, acercándola a sí mismo y con un ligero beso en el pelo, susurró él también:

- Tu padre…

Lisbon no contestó, pero Jane tampoco le forzó a ello. Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio, Jane cerrando los ojos, evadiéndose de aquel ascensor en el que estaban encerrados. Pero sólo le venía la mente un recuerdo recurrente en el que no quería volver a pensar. Decidió compartirlo con Lisbon, hablando en voz muy baja.

- Mi padre me encerraba en el maletero de nuestra caravana cuando la función no salía como él quería –Lisbon apoyó más la cabeza sobre él, dándole a entender que le escuchaba y quería que continuase-. Yo era muy pequeño, y él se enfadaba, me gritaba que no sabía leer a las personas, que no me había ganado la cena y que me quedaría ahí hasta que aprendiera. –Jane cerró los ojos, intentando no recordar, intentando controlar su respiración- Era un maletero muy pequeño y oscuro, lleno de trastos extraños, y se oía todo lo del exterior con un sonido diferente y metálico que me hacía tener pesadillas –Lisbon llevó una de sus manos a la rodilla de Jane, apoyándola con cuidado. Éste acercó su mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella, apretándolos-. Y me entraban ataques de ansiedad, gritaba, chillaba, intentaba moverme y me hacía daño con lo que mi padre guardaba ahí… y no me sacaba nunca cuando yo lo pedía, sólo cuando él quería –Jane, dándose cuenta de que había acelerado la conversación y perdido el control sobre su respiración, frenó, cogiendo aire-, por eso ahora tengo miedo a los sitios cerrados.

- Por eso has reaccionado tan mal, con violencia –preguntó, más bien afirmó Lisbon, apretándole ella también la mano-

- Sí, sí, lo siento, yo… he perdido los nervios. Lo siento muchísimo, Teresa.

- El gran Patrick Jane admite que no está en control de una situación –murmuró Lisbon casi con deleite-. Me reiría si no me doliera tanto la cabeza.

- Si me dejas hipnotizarte, te quitaré el dolor de cabeza –se ofreció el mentalista rápidamente-

- Autohipnotízate y elimínate la claustrofobia –respondió ella rápidamente-

- No me puedo autohipnotizar, Lisbon –respondió él, explicando para él un hecho tan obvio-, aunque igual podría enseñarte a hipnotizar y me ayudar a eliminar mi fobia. También te vendría muy bien en los interrogatorios, ¿sabes? El hipnotismo es una habilidad muy útil, como ya has podido comprobar.

- Así que hipnotizarte, eh? –Lisbon sonrió, como si se lo estuviera pensando unos instantes- Uhm, comienzo a verle las ventajas a ello. Hipnotizar a Patrick Jane y poder controlarlo. Uhm, se me ocurren varias cosas que podría hacer una vez te tuviera bajo mi control –Lisbon tentó a Jane, sabiendo que éste no se resistiría a preguntar-

- Oh, ¿Lisbon aprovechándose de su posición de poder? Esa no es mi Teresa Lisbon –respondió él, preocupado- aunque, me intrigas… ¿qué harías si me tuvieras a tu merced, Teresa? –preguntó él, mirándola intensamente a los ojos en la penumbra del ascensor, mientras en el rostro de la mujer se dibujaba una inquietante y juguetona sonrisa-

Justo cuando Lisbon iba a improvisar una rápida respuesta (nunca le contaría a Jane lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza en ese instante, aunque tenía la ligera sospecha de que él, mentalista como siempre, lo había adivinado. Y no le tranquilizaba nada ese hecho…), escucharon unos sonidos que provenían de fuera del ascensor. Ambos se levantaron rápidamente y Lisbon se mareó, llevándose la mano a la cabeza y apoyando la otra en la pared del ascensor. Jane, rápido y atento, la cogió de la cintura y la obligó a descansar parte de su peso sobre él. Desde fuera, las voces de los técnicos del ascensor les comunicaban que abrirían las puertas en cinco o diez minutos. Ambos respiraron aliviados.

Una vez fuera del ascensor, cuando todo el mundo se había ido después de asegurarse de que ambos estaban perfectamente y el ascensor volvía a funcionar, Lisbon comprobó que tenía todo en el bolso y se dirigió hacia la salida. Mirando su reloj, decidió que era mejor dar por finalizado el día; los técnicos habían tardado más tiempo del esperado y ella prefería descansar en su cama del dolor de cabeza que todavía tenía.

- Lisbon, ¿dónde vas? –le preguntó Jane, mientras se ponía a su altura en el pasillo de la oficina-

- A casa, Jane, a casa –contestó ella, como si fuera una respuesta tan obvia que él tuviera que haberla adivinado- hoy ya no vamos a hacer nada de provecho, así que me voy a casa, a dormir el dolor de cabeza que me has dado. Mañana será otro día, espero que mejor.

- Oh, no, no, no –Jane dio un salto y se puso frente a su jefa, sonriendo-, no puedes conducir en tu estado. Todavía te mareas, les has mentido, pero a mí no puedes negármelo –Lisbon intentó protestar, pero él puso un dedo sobre sus labios, callándola-, además, es mi culpa tu dolor de cabeza, ¿no? Entonces voy a cocinar la cena para ti, sin que tengas que hacer ningún esfuerzo. Además, todavía no me has respondido a mi pregunta.

Lisbon siguió andando, inconscientemente hacia las escaleras en vez de hacia el ascensor, con Jane a su lado. Sabía que era imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión y si su consultor quería hacerle la cena, lo iba a hacer. Ya lo había hecho otras veces. Parecía que cocinar para ella era disculparse a su manera. Mientras hiciera esos brownies de chocolate tan ricos que a ella le encantaban, ella no iba a quejarse.

- ¿A qué no te he contestado si se puede saber? –preguntó Lisbon-

- A qué harías conmigo hipnotizado, a tu merced, Teresa –respondió él, acercándose a ella y susurrándole al oído-. Quizás podría enseñarte a cómo hipnotizarme esta noche, en el postre, con uno de esos brownies que sé que tu cerebro me pide a gritos y una copa de vino tinto.

- Primero cocina esos brownies, Patrick –respondió ella, también en voz baja y utilizando su nombre en lugar del apellido como él había hecho- y luego ya veremos a ver si soy tan buena alumna que supero al maestro –terminó ella la conversación, con una misteriosa sonrisa, mientras sacaba las llaves de su coche en el garaje del CBI y se las lanzaba con una sonrisa a Jane-.

- Ey, Teresa –la voz de Jane sonaba seria, así que Lisbon levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la del mentalista al otro lado del coche, a punto de abrir la puerta del conductor-, gracias por ayudarme en el ascensor. Sé que habría tenido un ataque de ansiedad si no hubiera sido por ti. Incluso aunque te hubiera hecho daño y no me quisieras a tu lado, me has ayudado. Muchas gracias, de verdad.

Lisbon, nada acostumbrada a esa súbdita sinceridad del mentalista, sonrió moviendo la cabeza y abrió la puerta del coche, sentándose en el asiento del acompañante. Jane, también con una sonrisa en el rostro, se introdujo en el vehículo.

So, c`est fini!

Ahora es cuando podéis ser buenos y dejarme algún review, que siempre se agradecen ;)

Estoy escribiendo un fic largo. Bueno, ya está escrito, estoy revisándolo. Y voy a intentar traducir éste a inglés, aunque si alguno de mis lectores es bilingüe de español e inglés y quiere echarme una mano, oye, yo sería muy feliz!

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
